Currently, many investment bankers communicate by using a wireless device to send electronic mail (e-mail). Although e-mail is useful, it can be difficult to identify and send messages to all of the right people. One major problem is that sensitive financial information must only be provided to those allowed to view it. For example, a stock analyst must rely solely on publicly-available information. Inside information should not be communicated to the analyst.
To deal with this situation, firms typically erect “walls” to separate employees working on conflicting matters. Although it is possible to obtain a list of persons who are allowed to view the information, it usually is a time-consuming process. What is needed are new methods to allow financial information to be transmitted in a timely manner which guarantee that only those entitled to receive the information will have access. Preferably a wireless device should be used to enable this information to be sent regardless of location.